Macer Varren
thumb|344px'Macer Varren '- Były Kapitan dwunastej Kompanii Pożeraczy Światów. Pozostał lojalny Imperatorowi podczas Herezji Horusa i został jako jeden z ośmiu Astartes Szarym Rycerzem. Historia Varren jak każdy Pożeracz Światów miał zamontowane implanty stymulujące agresję. W boju był niezwykle brutalny wobec wszystkich wrogów, jednak jako jeden z niewielu w Legionie bardzo wysoko cenił wartość honoru, oraz był niezwykle lojalny wobec Imperatora, gdy większość Pożeraczy miała go gdzieś i chciała dokonywać rzezi wraz ze swym Patriarchą. Był dumny z miana najbezwzględniejszego Legionu, jednak starał się łamać takie stereotypy jak osąd, jakoby Pożeracze Światów byli dzikusami, bez żadnych wartości. Istvann III Macer Varren nie został wysłany przez Angrona na powierzchnie Istvanna co uratowało mu życie. Był świadkiem bombardowania planety bombami wirusowymi. Wstrząśnięty zdradą Mistrza Wojny uznał, że trzeba zanieść, gdziekolwiek ostrzeżenie o jego zdradzie. Jednak Angron zrozumiał, że Kapitan dwunastej Kompanii nie będzie z nim, posłał więc osobistego strażnika by ten pozbył się niepotrzebnego problemu. Varren ledwie uszedł z życiem po pojedynku z strażnikiem Angrona i odrzucił wszelkie wątpliwości związku z tym co powinien zrobić. Wraz z garstką lojalnych wciąż Pożeraczy Światów porwał jeden z okrętów Daggerline i uciekł z systemu Istvann. Podczas ucieczki dołączył do niego również mały oddział Dzieci Imperatora Kapitana Rakatio, oraz Białe Szramy z Kapitanem Hakim'em. Miecz Prawdy Jednym z głównych znaczników lotów na Terre było pasmo gwiazd Kuipera znajdujący się na obrzeżach Segmentum Solar, przez który podróżowało wiele statków handlowych. Tam właśnie zjawił się Daggerline ''noszący znaki zdradzieckiego Legionu na czele małej flotylli innych, nic nie wiedzących o zdradzie, statków handlowych. Został zatrzymany przez eskortujące karawanę statków, okręty lojalistów. Wieść o zatrzymaniu ''Daggerline ''szybko doszła do uszu Regenta Terry, Malcadora. Ten wysłał na zbadanie tej sprawy byłego Kapitana Gwardii Śmierci Nataniela Garro, byłego sierżanta Ultramarines Tylosa Rubio, towarzyszył im członek Adeptus Custodes Khorranin na pokładzie pancernika ''Noladnia. Po przybyciu Nolandii ''do pasma Kuipera Garro skontaktował się z ''Daggerlinem ''przez vox. Odpowiedział mu dowódca okrętu Macer Varren. Gdy dwaj Astartes wymienili uprzejmości, Khorranin kazał trzymać odpowiednie pozycje póki nie był pewien, że Varren i inni nie byli agentami Horusa. Garro, Rubio i Khorranin udali się Thunderhawkiem na pokład ''Daggerline. ''Ku ich zdziwieniu ujrzeli tam nie tylko Pożeraczy Światów, a Białe Blizny i Dzieci Imperatora. Khorranin uważał, że Rakatio, Macer, a nawet Garro moga mieć jakiś związek z Horusem. Był jednak pewien lojalności Białych Szram, mimo ich nieokiełznanego charakteru. Mimo tego, iż Varren poręczył własnym słowem za swoja i lojalność Dzieci Imperatora, Custodian chciał przeszukać każdy centymetr okrętu póki byłby pewien, że nie ma w nim nic podejrzanego. Mimo próśb Macera o pomoc dla członków ''Daggerline ''którym brakowało żywności i potrzebowali opieki medycznej Khorranin nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Po powrocie na ''Nolandie ''Rubio posiadający moce psioniczne ściśle ograniczone z powodu Dekretu z Nikei poinformował Nataniela o przeczuciach, iż ktoś ich oszukuje. Mimo wszystko nie mógł dokładnie powiedzieć, któż to taki. Uznano, że na razie nic o tym nie powiedzą Khorraninowi, gdyż w jego przypadku on najpierw strzela, później strzela jeszcze raz i wtedy zadaje pytania. Rozmowa o owych podejrzeniach trwała, gdy do Garra dotarła zaszyfrowany sygnał vox'u. Przez vox przemówił Kapitan Hakim ostrzegając ich, że wśród nich są zdrajcy i ujawniając dowody wykazujące na nikogo innego niż Dzieci Imperatora będące potajemnie szpiegami Mistrza Wojny. Podczas rozmowy zawył sygnał alarmowy. Nieuzbrojony statek handlowy ''Minstral ''odłączył się od formacji i najwyraźniej próbował uciekać. Mimo próśb o kontakt statek nie odpowiadał. Khorranin postanowił dla przykładu innym zniszczyć ''Minstrala. ''Garro i inni nie mogli dalej nic zrobić. ''Nolandia ''otworzyła ogień całkowicie niszcząc statek handlowy. Nataniel i Rubio jeszcze raz wrócili na ''Daggerline ''w celu przedstawienia zdrady Dzieci Imperatora Varrenowi. Rubio pozostał na wszelki wypadek na pokładzie desantowym, gdy Garro udał się do Pożeracza Światów. Nataniel rozumiał, że podobnie jak on sam i każdy inny lojalista z zdradzieckich Legionów będzie po wsze czasy przeklęty brakiem zaufania. Zaufanie, teraz tak trudne do zdobycia. W końcu odnalazł na okręcie Macer'a i przy okazji Rakatio'a. Garro oznajmił wprost po co tu przybył. Varren był wstrząśnięty i zapewniał, że ufał Rakatio'u. On sam również zaprzeczał, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wtedy Nataniel przedstawił zapis PICT-capture (nie wiem jak to przetłumaczyć) z rejestratora lotu pochodzącego z wraku ''Minstral'a. ''Zapis ukazywał Legionistów w Purpurowo-Złotych pancerzach mordujących załogę statku i zmieniających jego lot. Rakatio i jego ludzie niechętnie poddali się lojalistom i zostali wprowadzeni do aresztu. Wtedy też poinformowano Khorranina o całej sytuacji. Ten przysiągł, iż dopóki nie odbędą się przesłuchania, nie zrobi nic głupiego. Custodian postanowił przenieść Dzieci Imperatora dla większego bezpieczeństwa na pokład ''Nolandii. ''Pomoc w eskortowaniu więźniów zaproponowały Białe Blizny na co od razu pozwolono. W czasie, gdy Khorranin i Białe Blizny przygotowały się do transportu, Rubio psychicznie penetrował pokłady ''Daggerline. ''Trop wyczuł już za pierwszego przybycia na okręt i nim właśnie się kierował. Ten szlak doprowadził go do prywatnych kwater okrętu, gdzie odnalazł przedmiot z otaczającą go aura niepojętego zła. Był to mały medalion znajdujący się w osobistych rzeczach Białych Blizn i należał do nikogo innego niż do Kapitana Hakim'a. Tak szybko jak mógł przybył do Nataniela i Varrena ostrzegając ich o swoim odkryciu. W tej chwili przypomnieli sobie, że Białe Blizny eskortują Dzieci Imperatora z Khorraninem. Garro próbował ostrzec Custodiana przez vox, ale było już za późno. Białe Szramy urządziły zasadzkę otaczając niedawnych zdrajców. Rakatio i jego ludzie zginęli niemal od razu, jednak Khorranin zdążył zabrać ze sobą kilku zdrajców nim sam zginął. Garro, Varren i Rubio byli teraz uwięzieni na pokładzie ''Daggerline. ''Wtedy na cały vox-floty przemówił Hakim ogłaszając, iż on i jego ludzie zabili zdrajców i nie spoczną póki nie wybiją wszystkich (dla tych co nie nadążają - Białe Blizny chcą wmówić że to one są git). Trójka lojalistów zrozumiała wszystkie te dziwne rzeczy. Ucieczka ''Minstrala, ''Dzieci Imperatora na rejestratorach, medalion w komnacie Białych Blizn. Hakim wysłał na ''Minstrala ''część swoich ludzi, ci zaczęli mordować załogę statku i spróbowali uciekać. Techmarine Szram, Harouk, w jakiś sposób przerobił PICT-capture tak, że rejestrator pokazywał Dzieci Imperatora. To wszystko miało wrobić w zdradę Kapitana Rakatio'ua i jego ludzi. Po przemówieniu Hakim'a cały konwój handlowy padł w panikę, a wiele statków próbowało uciekać. ''Nolangia ''na której przebywali nic nie wiedzący o zdradzie Białych Blizn, ludzie Khorranina zaczęli niszczyć uciekające handlowce. Garro szybko skontaktował się z okrętem przez vox, jednak okazało się, że wszyscy tamtejsi oficerowie zostali zabici. Wtedy na mostek ''Daggerline'na ''wdarła się drożyna Białych Szram. Varren wpadł w berserkerski szał i rzucił się na zdrajców, wraz z Garrem wszystkich masakrując. Nataniel dał znać Varrenowi, iż muszą uciekać jednak ten ani myślał o ucieczce. Podczas ich kłótni Rubio oznajmił, że jest sposób na pokonanie Hakim'a i jego ludzi, poprowadził ich więc w głąb okrętu. Podczas wędrówki troje lojalistów wpadli w zasadzkę w miejscu zamordowania Dzieci Imperatora i Khorranina urządzoną przez prawie wszystkie Szramy wraz z ich Kapitanem. Hakim tłumaczył, iż zwycięstwo Mistrza Wojny jest nieuniknione i to on jest tym u którego boku należy walczyć. Przyznał też, że większość Legionu wraz z Jaghatai Khanem jest wierna Imperatorowi. Lojaliści nie mogli więcej słuchać tych plugastw i zaatakowali. Gdy Rubio wystrzelił w zdrajców moce psioniczne które blokowały ich boltery, Garro i Varren zwarli się z Hakim'em. Ten zlekceważył furię Pożeracza Światów, oraz potęgę miecza Nataniela, Libertasa. Postanowił więc, wycofać swoich ludzi z tej mało optymistycznej walki. Garro i Macer dali Rubio'wi wystarczająco dużo czasu na to czego szukał. Odnalazł przy martwym Custodnian'ie osobisty teleport (nie wiedziałem jak lepiej to przetłumaczyć), który starał się uruchomić. Hakim zorientował się co planują zrobić, nakazał ostatecznie zabić całą trójkę ogniem z bolterów jednak te nadal nie działały. Rubio zawołał Garra i Varrena, iż wszystko gotowe. Podeszli do teleportera i wszyscy zniknęli wściekłemu Hakim'owi sprzed nosa. Przeteleportowali się na pokład ''Nolandii ''tam nakazali przerwać ogień kierowany do statków handlowych. Cała trójka wiedziała co robić - okręt skierował działa w stronę ''Daggerline ''i nakazano obrócić go w proch, tak też się stało i wszyscy zdrajcy zginęli. Po zakończonej misji ''Nolandia ''wróciła na Lune. Tam Malcador Sygilita wysłuchał całej historii z ust Nataniela, po czym pochwalił go za odkrycie i zniszczenie zdrajców. Jednak Garro również miał wyrzuty sumienia wobec handlarzy, którzy zginęli z powodu rozkazów Khorranina. Po rozmowie z Malcadorem, Garro spotkał się z Varrenem, przedstawiając mu szary pancerz wspomagany. Po długiej rozmowie, Macer wyraził zgodę, iż staną się Błędnymi Rycerzami - tajnymi agentami Malcadora, nożem w ciemności przeciwko Horusowi. Misja na Istvaanie III Tuż po zdradzie Horusa na Istvaanie III, Garro poprzysiągł, że zmusi Mistrza Wojny do zapłacenia za swoje zbrodnie. Malcador dał mu zadanie, które mu w tym pomoże. Owe zadanie polegało na zebraniu ośmiu(wliczając w to Jego, Macer'a i Rubi'a) Astartes, nieważne czy zdrajców; czy lojalistów, którzy mieli zostać fundamentem Szarych Rycerzy. Do do Varren'a Malcador nie był pewny, gdyż był bardzo porywczy i wolał od razu twarzą w twarz zabić Horusa niż potajemnie krzyżować Jego plany. Po bardzo długim okresie poszukiwania odpowiednich ludzi do tajnego planu Sygility na samym dole został ostatni Astartes... Garviel Loken Początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że Loken jak wszyscy inni lojaliści na Istvaanie III zginęli, jednak Błędni Rycerze musieli mieć pewność. Udali się na miejsce zdrady Horusa i popadali w smutek na samą myśl o wydarzeniach które miały tu miejsce. W końcu Rubio, Varren i Garro wylądowali na martwej powierzchni planety, w miejscu Miasta Chórów. Krajobraz wyglądał jak po apokalipsie, która w sumie miała tu miejsce. Wszędzie walały się ludzkie kości. Potężne niegdyś miasto stało się kupą gruzu. Grupa w końcu napotkała coś co wydawało się człowiekiem i być może nim było. I nikt nie miał pojęcia jakim sposobem to coś przeżyło bombardowanie wirusowe, ale nie to było teraz najważniejsze. To coś opowiedziało o ''Besti Istvaana ''która podobno polowała na wszystko co zauważyła i wskazali miejsce w którym mogła przebywać. Cała trójka udała się tym tropem i znalazła się w wielkim zrujnowanym budynku. Na jego środku leżało truchło bezgłowego, zapewne, Astartes. Badając to miejsce Garro został zaatakowany przez dawnego przyjaciela. Był to Loken, lecz popadł w szał i postradał zmysły. Cała zdrada Horusa, śmierć Tarika i walka z Abaddonem odcisnęła na jego psychice takie piętno, że oszalał. Wrzeszcząc nazywał się "Cerberusem" i uważał, że jest ostatnim lojalista w galaktyce i każdy inny jest heretykiem. Oszołomiony Nataniel nie był w stanie walczyć ze swym dawnym bratem broni. W jego oczach ujrzał tylko szaleństwo i kazał Varrenowi zabić go. Ten uznał, że zbyt wielu braci zginęło i nie wykonał rozkazu. Nagle Loken tak nagle jak się zjawił; uciekł w ruiny miasta i ślad po nim zaginął. Między Macerem, a Garrem wywiązała się ostra dywagacja nad dalszym losem Lokena. Wtedy z gruzów Miasta Chórów zaczęli wydobywać się ożywieńcy. Zbombardowanie planety wirusem okazało się dla Nurgla niezwykłą okazją. Zamienił więc to co kiedyś było mieszkańcami planety na żywe trupy. Ożywieńcy byli cięci, rąbani i miażdżeni od broni Błędnych Rycerzy jednak ich było zbyt wielu! Napływało ich więcej i więcej. W krytycznym punkcie obrony do walki dołączył się oszalały Loken. Zapewne chciał osobiście zabić (według niego) zdrajców, lecz wpierw musiał się rozprawić z (co tu dużo mówić) zombie-Nurgla. Dzięki jego pomocy żywe trupy zostały odparte, jednak Garviel miał jeszcze jedną walkę do wypełnienia. Ponownie rzucił się na Nataniela. Ten podczas brutalnej walki poruszył skrawki pamięci "Cerberusa". Cudem sprawił, że Loken odzyskał świadomość i wybudził go z amnezji. Mimo wszystko nadal był w szoku po tym co się stało i po tym co opowiedzieli mu jego nowi bracia. Loken dołączył do Błędnych Rycerzy i wraz z resztą udali się na Lune, do Malcadora. Otrzymali tam pierwsza misję mającą na celu powstrzymać Horusa. Dalsze losy Macera Varrena. Niegdyś Kapitana Pożeraczy Światów; później Błędnego Rycerza nie są znane w Imperialnych kronikach. Źródła * ''Garro: Sword of Truth Kategoria:Pożeracze Światów Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines